


Face It Again

by Pervyspam



Series: Face It [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Facials, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin helps Samus unwind. Total PWP. Futanari Samus on Male Robin. Contains blowjobs, anal fingering, and - of course - more facials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face It Again

'Robin, no...' Samus groaned, halfheartedly trying to swat away the younger man.

'What?' Came his reply as he dodged her lazy attempts to push him away, stood over her chair, and began massaging her shoulders. 'Come on, why don't you tell me what happened?'

'I think it speaks for itself,' she snapped back, pulling the ice pack away from her face to reveal a swollen eyebrow and bruised cheek. ' _Fucking princesses_ , why do we even have them?'

'To serve as heirs to any given throne?'

Samus rolled her eyes. 'I think I like you better when your mouth's too full of dick to get snarky with me...'

'I can do that, too,' Robin smirked. 'Why? Has her little tussle gotten Samus all horny?'

'Oh, shut up,' she sighed, leaning away as he draped his arms over her and tried to kiss her cheek.

'You're so cute when you're pouty,' he laughed, tracing the shape of her neck with his lips. She told him to stop but the way in which she hummed and purred under her breath as his kisses traveled further up said she was hesitant to truly send him away. Robin knew her well and he wouldn't have continued this if she'd truly made it clear that she wanted to be left alone. She gave in, gradually, and reached inside her blue shorts to fondle herself as he teased her.

She clumsily freed her hardening length from its confines and felt Robin's hand atop her own almost immediately after.

'Why don't I take care of that for you?'

He came around in front of her and dropped to his knees before her, gently caressing her shaft as she swelled to her fill size. As she hardened, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her tip, tasting the few drops of precum that had gathered there. He smiled and proceeded to swirl his tongue all around her tip before tightening his grip and beginning to stroke her more firmly. He moved his fingers all the way up and all the way back down again, then again - all the way up and all the way back down. He brought in his other hand, tickling her balls while he squeezed and stroked her cock harder and faster.

'Nnn-! W-Wait, Robin, I- aw fuck, _no!_ '

Without warning, Samus suddenly spurted a jet of cum onto Robin's face. It splashed across an open eye and as he opened his mouth in a gasp of surprise several strings flooded his mouth. He swallowed quickly and allowed the remaining ropes of Samus' thick white seed to shoot forth and cover his face, guiding her cock so as to get as much of her seed on his visage as possible.

'Mmm,' he hummed, licking at some of the cream that was dripping onto his lips. 'Well, I can honestly say I've been looking forward to one of these again.'

'S-Sorry,' Samus blushed. 'I sorta lost control there. I've been backed up for days now.'

'Aww, so even the great Samus can shoot off prematurely?' Robin grinned. 'That's cute.'

'Oh, _blow me!_ '

'If you insist.'

Robin lowered his cum-splattered face to Samus' wilting erection and proceeded to swallow her all the way to the back of his throat. Keeping something as big as her cock so far back on his mouth was tricky but he managed, using a technique he'd found in a book - placing a thumb in his fist and gripping it tightly - to keep himself from gagging. How it was supposed to work he didn't know. It'd be something to explore once he was done fellating his girlfriend, whose cock was beginning to harden again as he took her to the back of his throat. He pulled away, allowing her tip to rest on his tongue while he breathed for air, before devouring her once more, this time forcing himself to go even further.

Samus began swearing at the warmth of Robin's mouth and started to gently rock upwards into his throat. After a few thrusts, he got an inkling of what she wanted and broke away from her cock to clarify.

'You want to fuck it?'

Samus nodded. 'Put your hand up or something if I'm too rough.'

Robin raised a seed-soaked eyebrow. 'That's a bit silly, isn't it?'

'It is, but you won't be able to say much with my dick in your throat.'

Robin chuckled again and gradually allowed Samus to take his head and push it down onto her cock. She held him there for a while, allowing him to get used to her size and girth before she really started to pump her cock into his mouth. For the few few movements, she simply took him all the way back up to her tip and all the way back down again but her lust quickly took over. After pulling him up for the third time, she simply slammed his throat back down to the base of her shaft and held his head tightly in place before pulling out quickly and forcing her meat back into his mouth.

' _Oh God_...' Samus panted. 'Oh... Fuck you're so... _Oh God, I love this_...!'

Robin simply let go and allowed his lover to violate his throat, doing his best to stifle his gag reflex whenever she became too much for him to take - wanting her to enjoy his body to the fullest. Samus was not completely lost to her desires, however, and she would occasionally slow her assault on Robin's mouth so that he could catch his breath. However, if she ever let up for a moment, it wouldn't be long until Robin would wrap his lips and tongue around her cock once again: a silent sign that he wanted her to continue.

'It's okay...' He hummed beneath her. 'Do what you want with me...' He looked up at her with that same wickedly slutty glint in his eyes from when he gave her his virginity. ' _I like it when you choke me on it_.'

Samus motioned for her lover to give her some space before getting out of the chair, taking hold of her cock with one hand and his hair with the other, and began to face-fuck Robin once more. This time, her pounding was much faster and more brutal than ever. With her superior strength, she crashed her cock inside her man's throat every second - or so it felt to the younger man. Robin was simply content to sit back and let Samus use him as her plaything, using his hands to cradle and squeeze her heavy balls.

Feeling Robin's ministrations as she nailed his face, Samus realised that she wouldn't last much longer.

'I'm gonna cum, babe,' she warned her. 'Oh, I wanna cum in your mouth... I wanna-'

'Mm,' Robin's mouth was still full of her dick but his pleasing eyes and efforts to nod told her he wanted the same thing. She picked up her pace, holding Robin's head with both hands now, as any sense of rhythm to her motions faded away and she rode his face all the way to her orgasm.

Samus came without any of her usual profanities, instead just letting out a high-pitched shout as she bucked wildly inside Robin's mouth. After the third or fourth shot, her spasms proved too much for Robin to contain and she fell out of his mouth. Eager not to let a single drop of her nectar go to waste, Robin took hold of her still-cumming cock and allowed the rest of her load to splatter all over his face.

'Mmmm...' Robin moaned like a whore as the rest of Samus' cream dripped onto his face. 'I've been waiting for another one of these for too long.'

'I just came on you minutes before this, dumbass,' Samus rolled her eyes but her smile told Robin she was more grateful than exasperated.

'That doesn't count,' Robin spoke inbetween gathering Samus' seed from his cheek and sucking his fingers clean. 'There wasn't nearly enough to keep me satisfied that time.'

'God,' Samus sighed as she flopped back into her chair. 'What is it with you and facials anyway?'

'What?' Robin tilted his head before greedily licking his hand clean of more of Samus' essence. They make me feel hot.'

'They make you look like a slut.'

'Maybe that's why they make me feel hot,' he did his best to look smug, although the remaining cum on his face somewhat ruined the effect. Helping him out, Samus wiped the cream covering her man's shut eye on her hand and brought it to his lips. He hungrily wrapped his lips around her digits, sucking them clean as if his life depended on it.

'Hmm...' Samus purred. 'Each to their own... but you're still a total cumslut.'

'You _like_ having a cumslut for a boyfriend,' Robin smiled back.

She laughed. 'Well... It does have advantages.'

Samus stroked her boyfriend's hair as he came to rest his head in her lap. He stretched out his tongue and lapped at her softening erection, eagerly seeking out whatever trace of her orgasm remained. Her breathing was slow and heavy, exhausted but still aroused. He wondered if he should put her cock in his mouth for a third time but instead he felt his girlfriend pull his head up so she could look him in the eye.

‘No,’ she shook her head. 'I don't need to cum again.'

She stood out of the chair, pulling Robin up to stand, and then pushed him back lightly into it while she got down on her knees in front of him. She unhooked his belt easily and dragged his trousers down slowly as a devilish smile spread across her lips.

'But I think you do.'

'Samus-'

'We never got to do this on our first night together,' she interrupted. 'We both fell asleep, remember? I reckon it's time I see what all the fuss you make is about.'

She licked her lips as she pulled his underwear down to his ankles and took a firm hold of his cock. Robin yelped slightly at her sudden actions but soon he was murmuring her name under his breath as she stroked him. Enjoying the effect she was having on him, Samus brought her smiling lips to his shaft and began to kiss her way up to his tip, which she proceeded to smother in slow, languishing licks.

While she had been his first and only sexual partner, Robin could tell very easily that Samus knew what she was doing. However, he didn't feel any twinges of frustration at not having been her first. Far from it, he enjoyed and was grateful for how much more experienced she was. It gave her the knowledge she needed to drive him absolutely _wild_.

Her motions were so intoxicating that he couldn't resist slipping a hand begin her head, signalling for her to continue, but he took care not to force her head down as she had done with him.

'No need to be gentle, Robin,' she said, noticing his hesitation. 'You can fuck me, too, if you want.'

'I...' Robin blushed. 'I don't really know that I can. I don't want to hurt you.'

'I'm not going to snap in two if you get a little rough with me.' She reassured him. 'What do you want to do?'

'I just... like this,' he told her. 'This feels good. ... Tender, I guess.'

Samus smiled sweetly. 'You're weird. Total cumslut when I'm fucking you but, when the tables are turned, all of a sudden you're the perfect gentleman?'

Robin's face went so red he felt like he'd become luminescent and Samus' laughing at him wasn't helping.

'Don't worry,' she reached up and kissed his forehead quickly. 'I can do tender. That's not a problem.'

She lowered herself again, bringing her mouth to his cock once more and taking the head between her lips. She sucked and licked at it sweetly, enjoying the flavour of all the precum that had gathered, while stroking his base with a free hand. Robin sighed with delight as she began to take more of him into her mouth and gently started to slide her lips along his shaft, sometimes squeezing him tightly whenever she withdrew to his tip. That always got him to cry out and moan and she always enjoyed seeing him react the way he did. For someone who tried his hardest to always seem calm and composed, sex always turned him into something of a whimpering whore - and that only served to turn her even more on.

Eventually, she withdrew her hand and began to fondle his balls as she began to deep throat him as he had done for her. She clearly didn't have a problem taking his erection, however, and not just because it was smaller than her own. Her technique was flawless, her motions slow and meticulous as she took her time allowing Robin's member to explore her throat. It was rapidly driving Robin crazy with desire and it wasn't long before she felt him wriggling beneath her. He was hungry for more but she knew he would never dream of getting as aggressive as she liked to be.

Eager to accommodate Robin's growing lusts, she slipped the hand she had been using to stroke him beneath his manhood, stretched out her fingers and began to gingerly stroke his hole while continuing to suck him off. Her digits grazed against his entrance, threatening to invade whenever she took him particularly deep.

'P-Please...' Robin whispered.

Samus was tempted to be cruel and make him plead for it but she thought better of it. She heeded his demands, released his cock from her lips for the moment, and worked a finger inside him.

It was somewhat wet, having been coated in a mixture of saliva and precum throughout her blowjob, but still something of a tight fit. Robin bit his lip as she pushed her way inside him up to the knuckle and began to slowly pull back and forth inside him.

She brought her mouth back down to his cock, continuing to kiss and lick and suck at his aching erection while fingering him, and the conflicting pain and pleasure had him swirling his hips around awkwardly as he tried to find the best position to enjoy her actions in. She pulled her finger out for a moment, concentrating on her blowjob momentarily. She traced his tip in a circular motion to distract him from the two fingers about to penetrate him.

'Ahhh!' Robin yelped out as Samus shoved inside him. 'Ahh... _Aahhh!_ '

'You can take it for me,' she moaned into his cock. 'You can take my dick, you can take anything.'

Through gritted teeth, Robin nodded. He tried to concentrate on how her mouth enveloped him, how her tongue was slathering around his erection, and how she now drooled lustfully all over his dick. This had become a wet, messy affair and he was loving every second of it - almost enough to distract from the stabbing pain that flowed throughout him whenever the fingers in his rear pulled out and shoved back in again. Despite how much it stung, however, Robin never told Samus to stop. In fact, he had started to move his hips up and down in rhythm with her hand: as if he were trying to ride her fingers like he could her cock. Samus smirked as she continued to suck at and push into him, her fingers stretching up and doing their best to hit his prostate whenever possible.

' _Aaaahh!_ ' Robin spluttered after an especially forceful push from Samus. ' _Ohh_... Oh, I'm gonna cum!'

Samus withdrew her lips from his manhood and gradually slowed her assault on his ass. ' _Good_ ,' she whispered. 'That's good, baby.' With her free hand, she gripped his erection and started to stroke him faster and faster. His breathing got ever quicker and she began to lap at the head of his dick once again to help speed his orgasm along.

'That's right, baby,' Samus encouraged him, jacking him hastily. Her lips curled upwards into a smirk. 'You're gonna cum on _my_ face this time. Okay? You ready for that.'

Robin could do nothing but nod frantically, finally letting out a long cry of relief as Samus triggered his climax.

She controlled his first shot, angling his dick so that he came in her mouth, before moving it around and allowing his warm essence to cover her mouth. His load was a bit thicker than hers had been, probably because he preferred to take care of her needs more than let her satiate his. This time, however, was different. After everything he had done for her, she was going to make this moment all about him. She directed him to spread the rest on her cheeks and chin before taking the rest back between her lips. As the last of his cum spilled over them, she stretched out her tongue so that Robin could see how much of his juice had plastered her mouth, before pulling back and drinking it all down without a hint of difficulty.

'How was that?' She asked, resting her arms on Robin's knees and looking up at him, his cum still clinging to her face.

'It was... _fantastic_ ,' Robin smiled back.

Samus hummed in approval before laying her head down to rest on his lap. They'd clean up in a bit, she figured. For now, she just wanted to lie there enjoying the afterglow with the man she loved.


End file.
